criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Carter Hayes
Carter Alexander Hayes appeared as a quasi-suspect in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) and Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of The Conspiracy), along with making a minor appearance in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) and Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). Profile 12 years of age, Carter is the son of divorced couple Gloria and Jake Hayes. He has brown eyes and short black hair. He wears a blue polo over a white shirt. There is an orange and black logo on his polo, resembling a ninja cat. As revealed by Gloria, Carter likes animals, video games, and the Transmutators series. He is also a fan of cosplay and is a Fairview High student. Gloria said that after her divorce with Jake, he gained full custody of Carter and moved to Grimsborough. Gloria moved to Grimsborough soon after, about one month prior to the events of The Conspiracy. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass After arresting Nathan Pandit's killer, the player accompanied Gloria in finding a birthday gift for Carter in the zoo's gift shop. After finding some gifts for him, they found a DVD of CCN's "Grimsborough: A Year in Review", where a CCN reporter recapped all the year's biggest events, including a satellite falling from the sky. Cross My Heart After learning the Rocket Cow Killer's modus operandi was to kill the parents of Fairview High School students, Gloria decided to pull Carter out of school in case the serial killer began targeting students as well. Too Cruel for School Carter made his first physical appearance in Cathy's lab during the investigation. After arresting Vicky Lopez's killer, Carter proposed his idea to catch the Rocket Cow Killer. He explained that if he and Gloria had a fake fight in front of the high school, they could lure out the serial killer. After Cathy set Gloria up with a panic button and a tracking device, Carter and Gloria got into a fake fight at the high school, which led to Gloria being kidnapped by the Rocket Cow Killer. Byte the Dust During the investigation into Ash Bison's murder, Carter stopped by the station and told the team that he was the main character of the arcade game "Double Vipers", a game where players control Ash and his gang members as they fight their way across the city. Color Me Murdered After arresting Marcus Butler's killer, Gloria alerted the team that Carter had gone missing. Thanks to Miracle Girl, Carter was found with Olive Powell at Marcus's comic studio. After Carter and Olive explained their antics, Gloria grounded Carter, who apologized for going missing. Behind These Walls Mid-investigation, Carter is discovered by Clive Bloom to be trespassing after he learned of the castle where his mother and the player were investigating the murder of Mason Bloom. Gloria then stopped Clive his hound from harming Carter before sending him home. Trivia *Carter is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in The Conspiracy. *Carter is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of The Conspiracy) *Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Gloria-Case233-2.png|Gloria Hayes, Carter's mother. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Quasi-suspects